


Preeening

by BlakeLocked



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeLocked/pseuds/BlakeLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Or: But What About Cloacas?)<br/>Ankh isn't used to their new body, and when they crave release, well... They get rather greeedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preeening

Ankh still wasn't used to their body.

  They hadn't been used to any body really, not since the King stole their senses away so very, very long ago. Ankh certainly didn't acclimate to Shingo Izumi's body, that much was certain. There was always _something_  that felt off, that perturbed the bird Greeed.

  Perhaps, the homunculus thought, it was the lack of wholeness they had felt for so long becoming the expectation, or the pins-and-needles sense that they should be doing _something_ , all the time; fighting Yummies, gathering information, plotting against their fellow Greeed, training Eiji -- something, _anything_  to get themself back to prime form. At any rate, the red Greeed just couldn't get used to wholeness. Ankh could taste, smell, feel, hear, see, do _everything_  again, and _none of it was dulled_. For the first time since their birth, Ankh felt complete, whole, _human_.

And there lay the problem, at least at the moment.

  This new body and the sensations that came with it, the feelings and the sharp senses and the like... Were almost overwhelming, in how suddenly they had settled in and dizzied Ankh's mind with new experience. Ankh had experienced a brain-freeze for the first time in their life just last week, and that alone had almost shocked the Greeed into horrified despondency (as well as almost killing Gotou, but that's another story), and there seemed to be no sign of similar events stopping. On this night in particular, Ankh was wrestling with an urge that seemed to have gotten the better of them.

For the first time in centuries, Ankh was aroused. Pent up and _horny_ , even.

  So that was where Ankh stood, or rather, sat. Flustered and blushing while seated at the desk in their and Eiji's room, the Greeed clutched their Japanese Woodpecker and, lacking any eloquent way to phrase it, jerked it like they had never jerked before (which was true, in this instance). Gasping and panting softly in an effort _not_  to wake the sleeping OOO on the other side of the room, Ankh rested their cheek on the desktop and scrolled frantically through webpage after webpage on their ~~Apple~~ iPhone ~~3GS~~ , trying to get off, a thin sheen of sweat growing on their brow as they savagely beat their Rosy-faced Lovebird to whatever porn they could find.

  Slumped on the cool, smooth varnished wood of the desk, Ankh realized that perhaps they were doomed from the start. They were still sensitive, still susceptible to slight shock and awe from the slightest pleasantries, from any sense at all. They could smell oak, as well as a hint of coffee - Eiji had spilled a bit last night. But though their mind was swimming equally from smell and the feeling of a hard surface pressed against their cheek, as Ankh stroked their Andean Cock-of-the-rock twisting and flicking their wrist, what made the Greeed's breath hitch, made their eyes flutter, was the feeling of _their own hand_. The touch of soft skin was one thing -- Ankh thought it pleasant, comforting even, but the Greeed's monstrous lower arm, Ankh's red emblem of difference, was an entirely different story, as far as things touching their Rock Sparrow were concerned.

  The night was cool, almost chilly, and Ankh could feel the chill on the scales of their right palm as they ground their Rooster against them. They slid against Ankh's flesh on the downstroke, scratched gently, _maddeningly gently_  against them on the upstroke, and when the Greeed would flick the edge of their thumbnail against the head of their Red-capped Parrot, Ankh would gasp and, for the brief moment before they caught themself, their tongue would loll out of their mouth.

  Pausing as they trembled, gasping as they failed to complete a stroke, Ankh glanced at Eiji sleeping on the bed across from him. Hino looked peaceful, quiet, serene... and Ankh couldn't help but smile. For a brief moment, a twinge of guilt flashed through Ankh's mind -- here they were, this close to Eiji, masturbating like a madman while he slept, but the intense hunger in the Greeed's loins, craving release, quelled the thought for the moment.

  Luckily for the bird's conscience, they were close. Dripping with precum and pulsing, throbbing, urging Ankh's hips to move ever so slightly, _just_ enough to reach that last echelon of friction, Ankh's Giant Coua quivered in their hand. Slowly, teasingly, Ankh began to move again, setting their smartphone down to focus entirely on the sensation and the build-up -- and ultimately the release they desired. Starting with slow, tight pumps into their hand, Ankh shut their eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Without realizing it, they began to rock their hips gently, twisting their hand on the upstroke and sending chills down their spine each time. The Greeed's ministrations began to grow faster, harder, more labored then, until Ankh's panting turned into little more than a series of quick, high-pitched gasping. The stirring in the Greeed's loins grew more intense as their face grew more flushed, their body more heated, until finally, tugging down harshly on their (Pea)cock, Ankh shivered, lurched forward, and -- quickly moving their left hand to catch the mess -- came. _Hard_.

  It started suddenly, with an unconscious buck of the hips and a surprised "Ah," and Ankh felt a spurt of something warm fly onto their hand. The urge to work it all out washed over the bird homunculus, and with a series of tight pumps, Ankh milked themselves into their waiting hand, breathing heavily, a dumb smirk on their face. Dizzy with pleasure, Ankh rocked back and forth, no longer gripping themself, but merely enjoying the cool air against their hot skin.

They would need to clean up, soon. But it could wait.


End file.
